


I am in love with Her

by Slut-for-an-accent (Speightlover)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eavesdropping, F/M, Mentions of Sex, bucky overhears too much during the night, saying i love you for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24619435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Slut-for-an-accent
Summary: You overhear a conversation between your boyfriend Sam and friends Steve and Bucky.It is a happy and sappy story with a mix of humor. I'm not saying it's good and I am not saying this fic is bad.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader, Sam Wilson/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	I am in love with Her

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and decided to make it into a story. Please let me know what you think.

Water dripped down your body onto the plush bath rug in front of the shower as you stepped out. Grabbing your towel, you wrap it around your body drying yourself off. Face moisturized and hair blown dry you grab a pair of jeans and a white blouse, slipping on a pair of black flats. You feel fresh and clean and ready for the day. Well ready enough to head to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat and a cup of coffee, you were famished after last night’s events. Your stomach grumbled in agreement. 

When you made it to the kitchen you heard the voice of your boyfriend Sam Wilson and the voices of your friends and teammates Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes. You were not entirely sure what had caused you to pause and listen before entering the room, but curiosity and general nosiness probably had something to do with it. 

“Have fun last night?” You could hear the sarcasm and annoyance in Bucky’s voice. 

Steve sighed, “Just let it go Buck.” 

“No, his room is right above my room and I am losing sleep because these two can’t seem to stay off of each other.”

You heard Sam and Steve chuckle and you did your best to suppress your own laughter. 

“It is not funny,” Bucky grumbled. “If I have to hear Y/N call you daddy one more time I may just snap.”

“That is something I really could have lived my entire life without knowing.” You couldn’t see it, but you knew him well enough to know that he wore a grimace on the perfectly chiseled face of his. 

You heard Sam chuckle, “Jealous much? Sorry you aren’t getting any,” the smugness dripping into his voice. 

“As long as they are happy, we should be happy for them,” Steve spoke, probably just trying to prevent any further escalation or just so he didn’t have to hear about anymore dirty details. “Are you happy Sam?”

“I am very happy. I don’t believe that I have ever been this happy.” Your heart swelling at his words, you listened intently for what was to be said next. “Steve, do you remember when we first met?” Steve didn’t respond verbally. “How we discussed how our beds were too soft? With her there, I have no trouble sleeping. Y/N makes me feel safe, just being near her makes me forgot the horrors I experienced over there.” 

Your heart pounded as the happy tears formed in the corners of your eyes. 

“Guys, I swear to you she is absolutely it for me. I am done. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I am in love with her.”

“I’m truly happy for you Sam,” Steve finally spoke.

“Yeah well you’re once in a lifetime love needs to be quieter.” 

“Come on man, we were having a moment,” Sam laughed. 

You wiped the salty water from your face before plastering a smile and entering the kitchen preparing to pretend that you hadn’t heard the conversation or Sam’s confession. 

“Who’s having a moment? Should I be jealous?” You asked in a teasing manner. 

“Nah Y/N , Sam’s heart only beats for you,” Steve joked back patting Sam on the back. 

“Morning baby girl,” Sam grinned at you. 

You smiled back, “Morning Daddy,” you kissed Sam’s warm cheek. 

Bucky let out a loud groan of annoyance. “That is it! I am out of here before the two of you cause me to lose my breakfast. I am also going to go demand Stark to change where I sleep at night,” Bucky walked out of the room. 

“I’ll see you guys later,” Steve hid a grin before following Bucky out.  
You poured yourself a cup of coffee while you waited for a bagel to toast, wondering how to approach what you had just heard. Before you could speak you felt Sam behind you wrapping his arms around your waist, his hard body pressing into yours. 

“Eavesdrop much?” Sam kissed the side of your throat. 

You stirred your coffee as you enjoyed Sam’s kisses. “I have no idea of what you are talking about.” 

“Don’t lie to Daddy,” Sam nipped your neck, you let out a small moan. 

Sam smiled against your skin, “What did you hear?” Sam’s hands began to pull the blouse from the waist of your jeans, his hand slipping underneath to touch your skin. 

You turned around to face him. Looking into his eyes you answered, “That you are in love with me.”

Sam stopped his process of unbuttoning your shirt, “And how did that make you feel?”

Stepping onto your toes you placed a kiss onto his lips, “I love you too, Sam.”

Sam grinned, grabbing your waist he threw you over his shoulder and carried you back to bed, toasted bagel and coffee completely forgotten.


End file.
